


Наказание

by avvis



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик открыл глаза. Это единственное, что он мог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наказание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: "Таймлайн трилогии. Иксмены узнают, что это из-за Эрика профессор Икс не может ходить (Чарльз это утаивал), сговариваются и показывают Магнето "кузькину мать". Без членовредительства! Юмор приветствуется".

Сейчас  
Эрик открыл глаза. Это единственное, что он мог. Тело его не слушалось, кричать не удавалось. Он не знал, сколько времени здесь пробыл; кажется, немного вздремнул. Руки, привязанные к столбикам кровати, затекли. «Чёртовы остолопы, — злобно подумал Эрик. — Я же всё равно не могу двигаться». Ему было холодно лежать голым. Никто не подумал накинуть на него одеяло.  
У изножья кровати раздался шорох. Эрик сглотнул и скосил, на сколько мог, глаза. В комнате кто-то был. Вне поле его зрения. Раньше таился. Сейчас полз по полу. Полз к кровати. Шуршал. Кряхтел. Но не показывался. _Оно_ всё ближе. Эрик попытался двинуть хоть пальцем на руке. Напрячься. Взять под контроль свою силу. Он был беззащитным, привязанным к кровати... Глаза Эрика застил капающий со лба пот. «Ты можешь, — думал Эрик, — ты можешь что-то сделать, Эрик, дружище, напрягись».  
Доползя до кровати, _оно_ ухватилось за покрывало.

***

Сейчас  
— Ничего в этом странного нет, — Джин пожала плечами.  
— То, что мы поймали Магнето, раздели его и привязали к кровати? — прищурилась Ороро.  
— Да, я имела в виду именно это.  
Не скажешь же им про всё, что она видела в мыслях Чарльза и Магнето. Её психика смогла это пережить, а на их счёт она не была уверена.  
Магнето можно было убить, но Чарльз вышел бы из себя. И ограничься они избиением, Чарльз бы вышел из себя. Сдать Магнето властям тоже не казалось хорошей идеей, потому что всю месть тогда бы претворили в жизнь люди, а это совсем никуда не годилось. К тому же, Чарльз вышел бы из себя…  
Поймать Магнето и отдать его Чарльзу было замечательной мыслью.

***  
Час назад  
— Действие препарата пройдёт через четыре часа, — объяснила Джин, поправляя на запястье Магнето верёвку. — Голос вернётся раньше... Далее Магнето сможет двигаться, поэтому мы его и привязали. Последними к нему вернутся его способности мутанта… Чарльз к этому времени должен будет уже свершить свою месть.  
«Надеюсь, хватит времени», — отстранённо подумала Джин. Чарльз в той фантазии с Магнето был таким… разнообразным.

***  
Четверть часа назад  
— Прости их, Эрик. — Чарльз рассмеялся. — Хотя, знаешь, ты… Эрик?  
Он молчал. Чарльз осторожно коснулся его разума. Эрик спал.  
Чарльз провернул колёса, чтобы проехать в комнату, но стукнулся о косяк. Отъехал назад, попробовал снова, но вновь застрял в дверном проёме.  
Можно было позвать кого-нибудь, но он не был уверен, что воздержится от нотаций. К тому же, он хотел сам развязать Эрика.  
Чарльз провёл ладонью по лбу, усмехнулся и, взявшись за подлокотники кресла, оттолкнулся. Здесь всё-таки было небольшое расстояние, можно проползти.

***

Сейчас  
 _Оно_ взбиралось на кровать. Эрик знал это. Эрик слышал его тяжёлое дыхание.  
Он выпучил глаза. Он не хотел видеть. Ужас сжимал его сердце, тёк по спине струйками пота. Но больше всего его пугала неизвестность, и он не мог отвести глаза. Закрыть. Не мог…  
 _Его_ пальцы вцепились в простынь. _Что-то_ скользнуло по голой ступне Эрика.  
Он напрягать все свои силы, чтобы закричать.

***

Тридцать секунд назад  
«Месть и Чарльз? — подумала Ороро. — Идея Джин странная. Конечно, в этом что-то есть… Чарльз сам мстит за то, что Магнето с ним сделал. Но что может сделать с ним Чарльз? Ничего такого… точно не причинит боли. Я уверена, Чарльз посмеётся и отпустит».  
Чашка выскользнула из её рук, а у самой Ороро чуть не остановилось сердце от нечеловеческого жуткого, леденящего душу вопля. Из спальни, где они оставили Магнето. И куда направился Чарльз. Вопля, какого никогда не слышали эти стены.


End file.
